Curing My Insomnia
by Basketmaker
Summary: Mulder is having trouble sleeping, even worse than before. Can Scully help? Of course she can! MSR. R/R please!


Curing my Insomnia

Chapter 1

AN: Just a short one-shot. I'm not sure if this has already been done, but if so, I'm not trying to steal anyone's ideas. This just came to me as I was having my morning coffee. Hope y'all like it.

Every night. Every night it was like this. Tossing and turning. Adjust position. Get a glass of water. Flip the channel. Blanket on. Blanket off.

His insomnia was really becoming an annoyance. He had had trouble sleeping ever since Samantha was taken, but it had settled down a bit once he got older. It was getting worse again. Back to how it was just after she was taken.

For months after that horrid day, he hadn't slept at all. His body eventually adjusted to the lack of sleep. He would take small naps during the boring classes at school. His body hadn't gotten used to this pattern again and he was worried. If he didn't get some sleep soon, it was going to affect his work. He could really hurt someone. Even Scully.

Scully. Now if only he could wrap his arms around her small waist and snuggle close to her, breathing in her hair and shampoo. She could help him sleep. But, she would never let him do that. But I guess a guy could dream right?

It was close to being 4 am. Mulder thought of Scully and her gorgeous red hair and silky white skin. He imagined rubbing his fingers over her arm as her held her, once in a while reaching up to brush his hands through her satin feeling hair. He closed his eyes and drifted off in a comfortable sleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Dammit.

Mulder had tried this trick of thinking about holding Scully to help him sleep. It worked for a week. He wasn't fooling himself anymore. And he wasn't getting any sleep. He was coming into work with dark circles under his eyes.

Scully noticed this and was concerned. She knew he had insomnia but there must have been something more. She figured it was their last escapade out to find Samantha. It was her, but not really her. Just another copy. She knew it killed Mulder a little bit every time they got this close. She couldn't even imagine what was going through his mind. She knew that if it had been her, it would tear her apart.

Skinner had assigned them a case that took them out of town. Scully thought this would be good for Mulder. It would give him something else to think about. Keep his mind off of Samantha.

It didn't. Mulder gave hardly any effort. The case didn't interest him one bit. He let Scully take the lead. He didn't come up with any crazy theories like he usually did. When he did come up with a theory, it seemed too normal for it to be coming from Mulder. He didn't fight Scully on anything she said. He simply agreed with her with a nod.

When it came time to sleep, Mulder would just lie in his hotel bed and stared at the ceiling with the TV on in the background. Mulder was in pain. He wanted to sleep so badly. He yearned to just open the door that connect his and Scully's rooms and crawl into bed with her.

He started to cry. Scully heard him but didn't know if he should disturb him. A second later, she heard the door creak open. She always left it unlocked, in case of something like this.

She sat up. Mulder came through the doorway. His face was tear-streaked. She motioned him to join her in her bed. He hesitantly walked over. Mulder got in her warm bed, Scully covering him with her comforter. She scooted closer and laid next to him, wrapping an arm around him. He turned toward her and brought her close to his chest. He buried his face in her hair and soft cried.

"Mulder?" She whispered. "What's wrong? How can I help you? Please talk to me."

He whimpered through her hair, "I can't sleep Scully. For the life of me, I can't sleep. I stay awake all night and think. It hurts, Scully. Can I just hold you? Please? I just…want to sleep." He did what he always wanted to do. Run his fingers along her soft skin and smell her hair, trying to forget everything else.

"Of course Mulder. Shh. Just sleep." She stroked his face and lulled him to sleep.

Just before he fell asleep Mulder whispered almost too softly for her to hear. "I love you Scully. Thank you."

And he was asleep. Just like that she had cured his insomnia. She kissed his cheek. And even though she knew he couldn't hear her, she whispered something she planned on telling him when he was awake someday, "I love you too, Mulder. More than you will ever know."

AN: Be sure to review and check out my other stories. Thanks.


End file.
